A muted love
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: a simple love story between luan x Maggie. nothing to serious (updated a little bit)


**here is a luan x Maggie fanfic, someone requested. it nothing to big just a little love story**.

Maggie was in the loud's backyard, sitting on a fold up chair, in front of her was red curtains "Why do I have to help with this, couldn't you get your brother instead" Maggie said as she couldn't believe, Luan was somehow able to convince her to sit though her comedy routine for a up coming gig.

"Unfortunately no, he went to the comic book story, cause they had a new issue of his favorite comic, besides if I can make you smile then I will be ready for anything" Luan had explain from the other side of the curtains "now let's get you laughing!" She said and walked out in a classic clown outfit with face paint, Maggie had immediately hated it already but didn't say anything.

Luan had started her routine like normal "are y'all excited today!" She said as she looked at Maggie.

"Wow, tough crowd but no problem, by the end of this you will be up in... TEARS" she said before she opened her hands, showing she had painting tear drops on her hand, Maggie had looked unfazed.

Luan had continued, going to her jokes "I don't trust stairs, because they are always UP to something" she said laughing, Maggie had held her mean expression.

"What do you call a blind deer?" She said looking at Maggie who was looking at her but didn't say anything

"I have no ideer" Luan said laughing again, looking at Maggie who lips didn't even twitch at the joke.

Luan gulped quietly as she moved to her magic tricks, than moved to her ventriloquist dummy Mr. Coconuts, and then to her juggling act. The whole time Maggie didn't seem faze in the slightly.

Luan had clear her throat and went back the curtains to change.

"Are we done yet" Maggie said as she looked at the curtains.

"Almost... there is just one more act" luan said as she took a deep breath, putting her plan into action.

Luan had stepped out as this time she was dress in the outfit she had wore to save Maggie birthday, that Lincoln had almost messed up by accident because he had let the fame get to him, she also had on some black and white make up on, which had caught Maggie attention.

Luan had clear her throat but didn't say anything as she had started her final act... the true reason why she had brought Maggie here in the first place.

Luan had started to acting like she was trapped inside a box, pressing her ear against a invisible wall, then started to turn a lock.

Maggie had watched interested as she could understand what luan was going for, she had watched and luan had gotten out of the box and walked to her, holding out her hand to her, and this had confused her but she had took her hand.

Luan had pulled Maggie up, blushing behind her make up as she had pulled Maggie away from the chair, she had pulled out a small red candy heart with the with the word's "I love you" written on it, holding it out to her, smiling at her.

It was true, luan was in love with Maggie, she didn't know what had drawn her to Maggie but no matter how hard she tried to fight the feeling, she was in love with her, and she wasn't ashamed of it.

Maggie had looked at the candy then she had looked at Luan and she had turned and walked away, leaving the backyard.

Luan had watched Maggie left without a word, causing her lip to tumble, dropping to the ground, and started to cry silently as her heart broken.

Luan didn't know how long she was crying for but jumped as she heard someone clear their throat, she looked up and her eyes widened.

Maggie stood in front of her with black and white face paint on, her design was a very simple, painted on smile with black diamonds on her eyes.

Luan had watched as Maggie had knocked on the air as if she was knocking on a door

Luan had slowly stood up and opened the 'door' and Maggie had stepped up to her and used her thumb to wipe Luan tears as some of her face make up was ruined, but it was ok.

Maggie had pulled out a rose and tucked it in between luan ear, shocking Luan,and making her blush.

"Maggie..." Luan said quietly, looking at her.

Maggie had lean forward, pecking her lips against hers, shocking luan to the point she was sure steam was coming from her face.

"Clown are supposed to be happy, so smile for me" Maggie said quietly, intertwining her fingers with luans, watching as luan had smile happily at her.

"I-I love you Maggie" luan said to her.

"I love you too, luan loud" Maggie said as they had both peck each other on the lips, pressing their forehead together, both simply enjoying each other presents.

 **there we go, I hope y'all enjoy this fanfic. like, comments (cause I love reading y'all comments), and be ready for my next fanfic.**


End file.
